Магия Сиреникса (песня)
Сила Сиреникса (англ. — Sirenix Power; итал. — Potere Sirenix) — саундтрек, который исполнялся во время трансформации Винкс в фей Сиреникса. Впервые в мультсериале эта песня прозвучала в 13 серии 5 сезона, а в последний раз — в 5 серии 6 сезона. Также эта песня использовалась в третьей полнометражке «Тайна морской Бездны.» Текст |-|СТС= Я чувствую, как сильный океан, Рождает красоту в душе моей. Сиреникс — водная стихия. И в море я нашла своих друзей Чудеса природы! Я лечу и ныряю в воду! Волна меня преображает, Сильнее я, когда на глубине, Сиреникс - это вдохновение! Моря даруют мощь и силы мне. Океан бесконечный... Для меня, Он доступен вечно! Волна меня преображает, Сильнее я, когда на глубине, Сиреникс - это вдохновение! Моря даруют мощь и силы мне. Волны окрыляют... Волна меня преображает, Сильнее я, когда на глубине Сиреникс - это вдохновение! Моря даруют мощь и силы мне! Океан бесконечный... Для меня, Он доступен вечно! (2 раза) |-|Ник= Во мне бушует эта сила! Я с океаном ощущаю связь, Сиреникс - под водой парю я, На волнах качаюсь не боясь! Это чудо, знаю... Я лечу, в глубину спускаюсь... Я ощущаю превращение, Чем глубже я парю, тем я сильнее! Сиреникс - моё вдохновение, В тебе сокрыта сила всех морей! Океан беспредельный Он течёт... Сквозь меня, словно зелье... |-|Английский= Sirenix! Serenix! I feel the power of the ocean, Connected with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, on the water motion, Suddenly, I'm all trought the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel a wave of transformation I'm stronger, and I dive in to the blue. Sirenix, you're the inspiration, The power of the seas inside of you. I feel the power of the ocean, Connected with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, on the water motion, Suddenly, I'm all trought the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel the power of the ocean, Connected with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, on the water motion, Suddenly, I'm all trought the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel a wave of transformation I'm stronger, and I dive in to the blue. Sirenix, you're the inspiration, The power of the seas inside of you. Now the infinite ocean, Flows from me, like a mystical potion. |-|Итальянский= Sirenix, Sirenix Con il potere di Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo Dentro al blu, dell'oceano infinito Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di magia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai Con il mare immenso Splenderai, nell'intero universo Con il potere di Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo Dentro al blu, dell'oceano infinito Con il potere di Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo Dentro al blu, dell'oceano infinito Con il potere di Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di magia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai Con il mare immenso Splenderai, nell'intero universo Con il potere di Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo Dentro al blu, dell'oceano infinito Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di magia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai Con il mare immenso Splenderai, nell'intero universo |-|Перевод1= Я чувствую силу океана, Связанную с глубочайшей моей частью. Сиреникс - по течению воды, Внезапно, я оказалась полностью в море. Это настоящее чудо... Я могу летать, плавая в глубинах. Я чувствую волну трансформации, Я стала сильнее и погружаюсь в синеву. Сиреникс - ты вдохновение, Сила морей внутри нас. Я чувствую силу океана, Связанную с глубочайшей моей частью. Сиреникс - по течению воды, Внезапно, я оказалась полностью в море. Это настоящее чудо... Я могу летать, плавая в глубинах. Я чувствую силу океана, Связанную с глубочайшей моей частью. Сиреникс - по течению воды, Внезапно, я оказалась полностью в море. Это настоящее чудо... Я могу летать, плавая в глубинах. Я чувствую волну трансформации, Я стала сильнее и погружаюсь в синеву. Сиреникс - ты вдохновение, Сила морей внутри нас. Теперь бесконечный океан, Хлынет из меня, как мистическое зелье. |-|Первая версия= Эта версия звучала во время превращения в фильме Клуб Винкс — Тайна морской бездны и в 13 серии 5 сезона. Так как песни на русский язык в этом фильме не переводили, существует только английская версия, а в 5 сезоне 13 серии звучал привычный нам текст. Сама инструментальная версия песни отличается эффектами. I feel the power of Sirenix, I'm ready for my underwater world. I feel the magic of Sirenix, The source of power flowing from my heart. I'll protect the Ocean. I am one... With the infinite ocean... I feel the power of Sirenix (Sirenix...) I'm ready for my underwater world I feel the magic of Sirenix (Sirenix...) The source of power flowing from my heart. I'll protect the Ocean. I am one... With the infinite ocean... (Sirenix...) (Oh-oh-ooh-oh-uh-oh...) (Sirenix...) (Oh-oh-ooh-oh-uh-oh...) (I'll protect the Ocean... I am one... With the infinite ocean...) I feel the power of Sirenix (Sirenix...) I'm ready for my underwater world. I feel the magic of Sirenix, (Sirenix...) The source of power flowing from my heart. I'll protect the Ocean... I am one... With the infinite ocean... (The source of power flowing from my heart... I'll protect the Ocean...) |-|Перевод2= Я чувствую Сиреникс, Он в глубинах моих. Во мне течёт Сиреникс, Источник силы в сердце моём. Стража океана. Я одна... С океаном могучим... Я чувствую Сиреникс, (Сиреникс...) Он в глубинах моих. Во мне течёт Сиреникс, (Сиреникс...) Источник силы в сердце моём. Стража океана. Я одна... С океаном могучим... (Сиреникс...) (Оооооо) (Сиреникс...) (Оооооо) (Стража океана... Я одна... С океаном могучим...) Я чувствую Сиреникс, (Сиреникс...) Он в глубинах моих. Во мне течёт Сиреникс, (Сиреникс...) Источник силы в сердце моём. Стража океана. Я одна... С океаном могучим... (Источник силы в сердце моём... Стража океана... ) Видео |-|СТС= thumb|right|310 pxthumb|left|310 px |-|Ник= thumb|left|310 px |-|Английский= thumb|left|310 px |-|Итальянский= thumb|left|310 px thumb|right|335 px |-|Первая версия= Категория:Песни Категория:5 сезон Категория:Песни из превращений